The Formula 1 Wiki talk:Articles to be merged/Rowan Atkinson
This is a discussion to consider the possibility of merging the article Rowan Atkinson into a more general article of non-F1 persons. Please add your opinions below so a decision can be reached. *'Merge to List of Celebrity Guests at Formula One Grands Prix or something similar' - I think this may be valid information to have in such a combined article, but not for inclusion in its own right. MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 01:46, March 5, 2014 (UTC) *'Merge'. Probably the best thing to do. It'll probably be a good idea to create a list of actors who play Formula One drivers and people as well (though giving that a good title will be difficult). I would also say redirect Rowan Atkinson to an anchored bit about him. —Gyaro Maguus— 01:56, March 5, 2014 (UTC) **Maybe List of actors in Formula One related roles? ***That sounds about right. Lowercase "a" on actors (which I have changed). Definitely should have both articles though. —Gyaro Maguus— 02:17, March 5, 2014 (UTC) ***Is it really necessary to have the latter article. In my opinion that information can be covered in the article surrounding whatever documentary / film that the actor starred in. For example in the Rush article there is already a cast list and I am sure when articles for major documentaries such as Senna and 1 are created, they will have a similar standard. A list of actors article I think will become really long and redundant when information on actors are found in a more compact and select location especially for a minor article such as this which is unlikely to get much traffic within it. However I am in agreement with the creation of the first suggestion, I do believe it has a place although I think it is not entirely necessary or important to work on. Thoughts? Randomg (talk) 08:17, March 5, 2014 (UTC) ****Didn't consider that. Maybe then minimal information for both (like profession for the first one and films featured in for the second)? —Gyaro Maguus— 15:51, March 5, 2014 (UTC) *'Merge'. He really has nothing to do with Formula One. He isn't a driver, host, team owner or anything. He has just attended the Grand Prix. In all honesty, I don't really think that this needs to be added anywhere. I think it can just be deleted. Wesley Branton (talk) 01:30, March 20, 2014 (UTC) **I'm not sure about his role as Tim Birkin in Full Throttle, even though Birkin only competed in the European Championship and not Formula One. --Lightening McQueen (talk) 18:19, February 14, 2015 (UTC) *'Remove' (1st choice) or Merge (second choice) Nobody has added to this in more than a year, and he is still here? What a joke. Why not add the racing statistics for James Garner and Yves Montand while we're at it? Or add a page (with photo gallery) for Scarlett Johansson? Seriously, there is no reason on Earth for Atkinson to have a page in this Wiki. The only plausible choices are to remove him, or reduce him to a one line footnote somewhere. Will49 (talk) 06:31, August 17, 2016 (UTC)